Oko proroka/XVII
Zatrzymać się miał pan Zachnowicz kilka dni jeszcze w Kamieńcu, a droga do Lwowa miała być długa, bośmy bardzo powoli jechali i częste odbywali popasy i noclegi dla onych koni, które pan Zachnowicz przywieść chciał do domu gładkie i zdrowe, aby ognia i formy nie utraciły, tedy że kamienieccy Ormianie swoją pocztę mieli, napisałem dwa listy, jeden do pana Niewczasa, drugi do matki, prosząc, aby jej to pismo moje panna Marianeczka przez pana Zybulta wysłała. Radowałem się bardzo pisząc te listy, bom w duszy widział, jak matka się ucieszy, kiedy się dowie, żem ojca z pogańskich rąk tak szczęśliwie wydobył i sam z nim razem do niej powracam. Za to mój ojciec, czym do dom było bliżej, tym był smutniejszy, bom mu ukryć tego nie mógł, że podstarości i Kajdasz wójtostwo mu odebrali i matkę z jej dziedzictwa tak niegodziwie wygnali, a tak nas wszystkich w dziady obrócili. Gryzł się i lamentował coraz bardziej, że aż żałość brała patrzeć na to zmartwienie; to znowu wpadał w gniew okrutny, srodze się przegrażając podstarościemu i hajdukowi, jako im obom siekierą głowy na trzaski porąbie, choć mu za to wisieć przyjdzie, i na Króla Jegomości też popłakiwał, że ano łaskaw nań był, a nie uczynił według obiecania swego. Pocieszałem go, ile mogłem, za przykład mu stawiąc, jako Bóg nie opuścił go w niewoli i mnie, ubogiego wyrostka, za narzędzie sobie wziął, aby mu łaskę swoją pokazać, a jam, bez grosza, bez nauki, bez doświadczenia, przecie do niego na dalekie morze trafił i do ojczyzny go przywiódł. — Bodajbym był marnie zginął między poganami — narzekał mój ojciec — aniżelim na to miał trafić, co na mnie tu między swoimi, w kraju chrześcijańskim, teraz przypadło, bo tam nie gorsi ludzie są, aniżeli tu, i wolę ja niewiernego Turczyna aniżeli takiego podstarościego albo hajduka, bo Turcy chrześcijan za bydło mają, to prawda jest, ale sobie samym sprawiedliwość czynią, i krzywdy takiej Turczyn Turczynowi nie zrobi, jako mnie zrobiono. Ale żebym ja głowę miał dać pod miecz katowski, to przecie bez pomsty tego nie puszczę; wolę ja to, aniżeli o żebranym chlebie po wsiach chodzić albo pod farą samborską rękę do ludzi wyciągać! Przez całą drogę ojciec mój tak trapił się i narzekał, żem w końcu i ja, com się po takich ciężkich przygodach tylko radować był powinien, markotny się zrobił i świat mi już nie był taki wesoły, jako mi się jeszcze wczoraj zdawał. W Złoczowie przypadł nam popas, całą dobę tu zostać mieliśmy. Jakom zawsze był ciekaw, zaraz po robocie około koni wybiegłem do miasta, gapiąc się na wszystko, co było do widzenia, choć tego krom samego zamku pana Sobieskiego niewiele było. Kiedy minąłem zamek i już do gospody wracam, słyszę, że mnie ktoś po imieniu woła, a kiedy się obrócę, obaczę młodego pacholika, ubranego w czerwony kontusz z złocistymi guzami, pasem jedwabnym przepasanego, z magierką futrzaną na głowie, chromego na jedną nogę. Biegł za mną, utykając, a kiedy już się całkiem zbliżył, woła: — Hanusik, to ty mnie nie poznajesz? — Matysek! — krzyknę i dopiero teraz widzę, że to kulawy Matysek z Podborza, plebański sługa, co go rybałtem we wsi zwano. Powitałem go z wielką radością, jakobym rodzonego brata spotkał po długim niewidzeniu, i mówię: — Jakoż cię poznać, kiedyś taki strojny, że w tym czerwonym kontuszu wyglądasz jak starosta! — Hankam ci ja, Matiaszu, Hanka, a tyś myślał, żem wojewodzianka! — odpowiada on zaraz gadką, jako zawsze zwykł był czynić. — Kontusz jest i guzy się na nim świecą, ale pod kontuszem niecała koszula. Bo to barwa jest, co ją mam na sobie; kat to wie kto ją wczoraj miał na grzbiecie i kto ją jutro mieć będzie. — A czyjże ty teraz sługa? — pytam. — Ja jestem w kapeli pana podczaszego koronnego Sieniawskiego w Brzeżanach; na skrzypcach gram w muzyce nadwornej, a to jest barwa nas, grajków. Żeni się we Lwowie jeden dworzanin pana wojewody, to nasza kapela jedzie na jego wesele. Ale ty, Hanusik, skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Z deszczem wczorajszym tu spadłeś? — Jeżeli deszcz turecki tu padał, to z deszczem spadłem, bo z Turek wracam, i to nie sam. Ojciec jest ze mną! Matysek rozwarł i oczy, i gębę szeroko od wielkiego zdziwienia, a potem skoczył wysoko na zdrowej nodze, a krzywą jakby w tańcu wywinął, magierką jak na wiwat w górę podrzucił i zawołał radośnie: — Ojciec jest, ojciec twój wrócił! Niechże Pan Bóg będzie pochwalony! Matko Święta! Marek wrócił z niewoli! A gdzież on, prowadźże mnie do niego, bo nie uwierzę, aż go obaczę. Zaraz poszliśmy do gospody i do stajni i zastajemy ojca, jak siedzi w ciemnym kącie z głową podpartą na dłoniach i rozmyśla, i smuci się, że go trzeba było aż potrącić, aby się ocknął z tego frasunku i podniósł na nas oczy. Matysek począł nań wołać z radością, jakby własnego ojca witał, i ręce jego całował, a ojciec także zrazu ucieszył się bardzo, ale wrychle znowu wzdychać zaczął i łzy znowu obcierać, bo mu Matysek jakoby bardziej nawiódł to na myśl, że go w żebraka obrócono i że nie ma po co wracać do Podborza, gdzie jego dziadowie i ojcowie w uczciwości i dostatku żyli i pomarli. — Marku, a co wam to? — woła Matysek. — Chorzyście to? Jam się spodziewał zastać wesołego jako ptaszka w pierwszym słońcu na wiosnę, a wy jakby z pogrzebu! — Bom też jest pogrzebion, żywcem pogrzebion, Matysku — rzecze mój ojciec — alboż nie wiesz, żem bez dachu i chleba pozostał; w nędzę ostatnią idę. Matyskowi zaświeciły się jakoś dziwnie oczy, zamiast się użalić także, zaśmiał się cale wesoło, pomacał się po swoim czerwonym kontuszu, jakby się chciał upewnić, czy czegoś ważnego bardzo nie zgubił i mówi: — A ja tę nędzę zaraz wypędzę! I wydobył spod kontusza coś bardzo bezpiecznie owiniętego w szmaty i zacznie to rozwijać bardzo ostrożnie i powoli, i jedną szmatę po drugiej odrzuca, a było tych szmat może aż pięć, że się zdało, iż temu już chyba końca nie będzie, a przez cały czas spoziera to na mnie, to na ojca tak wesoło, że mu aż oczy skaczą, aż nareście wydostał jakiś papier złożony w kilkoro, rozłożył go, jak był szeroki i długi, i woła: — A to co jest? — A to co jest? — powtarzam ja także wraz z ojcem. — Dekret królewski jest! — woła Matysek. — Konfirmacja na sołtystwo przyszła. — Dekret jest! Konfirmacja przyszła! — wołamy. — Kiedy przyszła? kto ci ją dał? skąd to masz? Dawajże tu, pokaż! — Cicho, Żydy, niechaj sam rabin szczeka — mówi Matys, a umyka przed nami z papierem i jeno palcem pokazuje na pieczęć, która na nim była. — Jak będziecie tak razem pytać i krzyczeć, to się niczego nie dowiecie. Przyszedł dla was dekret, Marku, i kwita! Pomału bestia lazła, ale przecie wylazła, ale nie sama, tylkom ja jej trochę dopomóc musiał. Dał nam nareście ten papier; ojciec mój chwycił go oburącz, a ręce mu się trzęsły przy tym okrutnie; na opak pismo wziął, bo czytać dobrze umiał tylko z drukowanego, do nosa je przytknął, do oczu, do gęby, jakby chciał pokosztować i powąchać, co tam jest, aż w końcu mnie je podał. Było to pismo podłużne, pięknie pisane, z wielką pieczęcią na opłatku, a z samego wierzchu stało dużymi literami: :ZYGMUNT III, Z BOŻEJ ŁASKI KRÓL POLSKI, WIELKI XIĄŻĘ :LITEWSKI, RUSKI, PRUSKI, MAZOWIECKI, ŻMUDZKI, INFLANCKI :etc. I SZWEDZKI, GOTSKI, WANDALSKI DZIEDZICZNY KRÓL. Pisane było całe po polsku, ale było w nim wiele słów łacińskich, których ja nie rozumiałem, to jednak jasno i wyraźnie tam stało, że «uczciwego Marka Bystrego na sołtystwie w Podborzu w starostwie naszym samborskim utrzymujemy i zatwierdzamy, dekreta pobożnej pamięci przodków naszych konfirmujemy i aby jako possessor privilegiatus tegoż sołtystwa w spokojnym posiadaniu był zostawiony, rozkazujemy i mieć chcemy«. Przeczytałem raz; kazał ojciec czytać drugi raz, przeczytałem znowu; kazał trzeci raz, a zawsze składał przy tym ręce jak do modlitwy i słuchał jak świętej Ewangelii, że prawie temu końca nie było. Jużem cały dekret prawie na pamięć umiał, aż ojcu nareście dosyć było samego dekretu, tylko kazał sobie powtarzać jeszcze słowa łacińskie: possessor privilegiatus, ażby je zapamiętał. — Possessor privilegiatus! Possessor privilegiatus! — powtarzał ciągle i pytał: — Co to znaczy? — Trzeba się zapytać pana Zachnowicza — mówię — ale jako się domyślam, to pewnie coś takiego, jak auriga legius, którym was Król Jegomość mianował swego czasu w Janowie. — Tak to pewnie będzie! — rzecze ojciec, a oczy mu błyskają od wielkiej uciechy — Auriga Regius! Possessor privilegiatus! I powtarzając ciągle te łacińskie słowa, pobiegł z pismem do pana Zachnowicza, aby się jeszcze lepiej upewnić, czy to naprawdę jest dekret na sołtystwo. Powrócił rozradowany machając dekretem jak mieczem i ciągle tylko wołając: — Possessor privilegiatus! — Nie widziała sowa słońca, zagorzała od miesiąca — rzecze Matysek trochę markotny. — Już wy teraz, Marku, nic nie widzicie i nic nie słyszycie z hardości wielkiej, a jako to Matysek sprawił, że dekret jest, tego to nikt ani ciekaw, ani wdzięczen! Polazła wdzięczność do nieba i drabinę z sobą zabrała. — Głupiś ty, Matys, niedobrze ciebie rybałtem nazwano — rzekł ojciec już niedobry. — Albożeś to ty dekret podpisał, że najpierw tobie wdzięczen być mam, a potem królowi! Tom ja w radości mojej jeszcze Panu Bogu nie podziękował! Ale chodźże, Matysku, nie bądź mi markotny; Bóg widzi, jakom ci w sercu moim wdzięczen, żeś mi w sam czas taką pociechę sprawił, bom już od tego frasunku i jeść, i spać przestał. — A ja spał, tylkom nie jadł jeszcze — mówi Matysek, kiedy go mój ojciec ściska i w głowę jak syna całuje. — Chodźże jeść i miód pić — rzecze ojciec — a przy miodzie rozpowiadaj, jak to wszystko było. Zaprowadził nas ojciec do gospodniej izby i kazał chleba i mięsa dać, i miodu postawić, a kiedyśmy zjedli, Matysek pociągnął dobrze miodu, pogłaskał się po piersiach i po brzuchu, klasnął językiem, oblizał się szeroko i mówić tak począł: — Onego czasu... Owo nie; źle zacząłem... Roku sucho—mokrego, na końcu miesiąca, gdy ząb zęba nie doszedł z wielkiego gorąca, wtenczas następywały gwałtowne powodzie, a żaden nie utonął, co się wisieć godzi... — A i ty nie utoniesz, bo się tobie wisieć godzi — przerwał mu ojciec — i pewnie jeszcze wisieć będziesz, kiedy się tego rybałckiego swawolnictwa nie oduczysz! Opowiadaj po ludzku! — Niechajże będzie i po ludzku — mówi Matysek — choć lepiej by przystało po wilczemu, bo zacząć muszę od wilka, bestii niedobrej, bo od samego podstarościego. Owoż, kiedy Markowa wywędrowała z Podborza, a Hanusz w świat także poszedł, został ja sam, sierota, bez chleba, bez butów i bez dobrego słówka, bo nikt go nie miał dla mnie, a z plebanii na pół mnie wygnano, a na pół sam uciekłem, bo nastała nowa gospodyni, taki herod—baba, że i głodny diabeł uciekać by przed nią musiał. Nie miałem tylko ciało, duszę i skrzypki, wziąłem to wszystko troje w kupę i tak się też jakiś czas trzymało to w kupie, bom chadzał po weselach, po jarmarkach, po odpustach i ruskich prażnikach, grywałem ludkom i z tego żyłem. Jak nie było komu grać, wracałem do Podborza, do starej Szymonowej, która mi u siebie mieszkać pozwoliła, a ja babinie za to od czasu do czasu jaki grosz dałem. Kiedym raz tak wrócił, przysłał po mnie podstarości, zabrał mi skrzypki i mówi: «Ty powsinogo, szelmo jedna, wagusie; na pańskie nie chodzisz, pogłównego nie płacisz, po jarmarkach się jeno włóczysz; darniujesz sobie, ladaczniku; owo będziesz mi służył!» Kazał mi sobie izby zamiatać, koło krów chodzić, drwa rąbać, na parobka mnie swego obrócił, a skrzypki na klucz zamknął, bo, niecnota, rozbójnik, dobrze wiedział, że bez skrzypek mu nie ucieknę. Jak mi tak skrzypki moje wziął, to mi wszystko wziął: chleb mi wziął, rozum mi wziął, duszę mi wziął, już mnie całego miał, bo ano ciało przy chlebie, a dusza przy ciele zostać musiała, zaś cały rozum w skrzypkach siedział. Ale jako to mówią: złe samo siebie kąsa — prawił dalej Matysek — nie ma złego, co by na dobre się nie przydało. Musiał ja być w tej niewoli, ale teraz pewno i podstarości, i hajduk żałują tego, żem musiał, a i wam, Marku, i mnie także na dobre się to obróciło. Jednego razu przyjechał podstarości z zamku z Sambora i zaraz mi po Kajdasza iść kazał. Kiedym go przywiódł, poszli razem do izby, zawarli się i słyszę, jako do siebie naraz krzyczeć nawzajem poczną. Aha, myślę sobie, znalazł diabeł zgrzebło! pożarły się z sobą wilki! Pocznę podsłuchiwać pode drzwiami i oto czego się dowiedziałem: Przyszła dla was konfirmacja królewska na sołtystwo i wydano ją w zamku podstarościemu, aby ją wam lub waszej żonie oddał. Podstarości tedy mówi Kajdaszowi: «Albo ty mi, bratku, dobrze zapłacisz, tedy ja tę konfirmację tak schowam, żeby jej oko ludzkie nie widziało, albo nie zapłacisz, tedy ja ciebie z sołtystwa tak samo wyrzucę, jakośmy Marków wyrzucili». Kajdasz w płacz, w prośby, groźby; na nic to wszystko; przyszła chwilka i na wilka; tedy targować się zaczną jako dwa Żydy. «Dasz mi 200 złotych!» «Dam pięćdziesiąt!» «Dasz dwieście!» «Kat ciebie bierz; dam sto!» Nie mogli się zgodzić; od złych matek sobie nałajali, mało się nie pobili. Potem Kajdasz rzecze: «Jak będzie, tak będzie, a jakoś to przecie będzie; pogodzimy się pewno. Przyjdźcie dziś do mnie na wieczerzę; mam miód stary i wina mi trochę z Węgier przyszło; łacniej do końca rzecz poprowadzim». «Albo ja chrzan, żebym ja z miodem dobry był; dobry ja i bez miodu — mówi podstarości. — Jak dacie, co żądam, to i bez miodu się obejdzie». Ale w końcu stanęło na tym, że przyjdzie i że mnie i skrzypki weźmie z sobą, aby im wesołobyło. Tu Matysek pociągnął dobrze miodu, mówiąc: «Grzej się, Ewka, póki płoną drzewka», a potem tak dalej rzecz swoją prowadził, a ja i ojciec słuchaliśmy go z wielką ciekawością. — Wieczorem jedli, pili, tańcowali, śpiewali, dobre myśli sobie czynili, a jam grać musiał i ślinkę połykać, a jenom Boga prosił, żeby się który z nich zadławił albo go paraliż ruszył, i tylkom się pocieszał, że dłużej skrzypicy niźli tanecznicy. Podstarości pił za czterech, a hajduk Kajdasz, jako uważałem, bardzo sobie wstrzemięźliwie poczynał; snadź chciał, niecnota, trzeźwy na pijanego iść. Pijąc, ciągle się targowali, ale podstarości, choć już ledwie na nogach się trzymał i ledwie bełkotać mógł, ani rusz co opuścić; im więcej, szelma, pił, tym był twardszy. A miał przy sobie papiery w zanadrzu, a między nimi i wasza konfirmacja była, ale jej nawet pokazać Kajdaszowi nie chciał. «Ja za worek, wy za dworek i — mówił — jak mi dwieście złotych wyliczycie na stół, zdrapię albo spalę przy was dekret królewski». W ostatku podstarości już i siedzieć nie mógł; jeno patrzeć, kiedy się z zydla obali; na czekanie się tylko rękami opiera. Powiada mu Kajdasz: «Idźcie do alkierza, wysapajcie się; potem znowu mówić będziemy!» Zawiódł go do alkierza do łóżka, siada na nim podstarości, ale się kłaść nie chce, a Kajdasz do niego podłazi, niby go ściskać i całować chce, a tymczasem pod żupan do papierów, złodziej, sięga, ale podstarości, choć pijany, na baczności się ma; co się Kajdasz do niego skradnie, to on za czekan i w łeb mu godzi. Odstąpił Kajdasz i wrócił do izby; snadź czekać chciał, aż podstarości zaśnie, ale przecież go się bał, bo woła mnie do kąta i mówi: «Matysku, chcesz ty zarobić na przyjaciela i na pięć złotych?» «Dobre jedno i drugie; czemużby nie?» «Matysku, podstarości zły człowiek, szelma jest wierutny; on ciebie za psa nie ma; robić ci każe jak wołu, a jeść nie daje; skrzypki ci zabrał; jakby ciebie w więzieniu miał!» Aha, tu tego Żyda grzebli, tędy tobie droga, niecnoto — myślę ja sobie, ale nic nie mówię tylko głową żałośnie kiwam. «Matysku — rzecze dalej hajduk — ty umiesz czytać; idź ty do alkierza, wyjmij temu pijakowi papiery spod żupana, a między nimi jest jeden, co w nim o Marku Bystrym stoi i pieczęć dużą ten papier ma. Uważ dobrze, o Marku Bystrym tam będzie; weźże ten papier i tu go przynieś. Nie będziesz ty za to szkodzien! Pięć złotych weźmiesz!» «Albo czekanem w łeb — mówię ja na to — a to pewniejsza rzecz niż waszych pięć złotych obiecanych. Obiecanka, gałka na wieży. Dajcie zaraz pięć złotych, a papier będzie». «A jak nie będzie?» «Co nie ma być; pewnie będzie; a jakbym tego nie dokazał, w rękach mnie przecie macie ». Dał mi pięć złotych na rękę ten Węgrzyn, a z wielką ciężkością mu to przyszło, chociaż, niecnota, pewno obiecywał sobie w duszy, że mi potem zaraz odbierze. Idę tedy do alkierza, ale z skrzypkami pod pachą; patrzę, podstarości siedzi na łóżku i drzemie. Zbliżę się do niego, a on otwiera oczy i zaraz do czekana, ale kiedy poznał, że to nie hajduk jeno ja, mówi: «Matys, a gdzie ja jestem?» «U siebie w domu, panie, jesteście». «Tedy ty mi żupan zdejmij i buty mi wyzuj, bo spać pójdę». Ściągnąłem mu buty, a on się zaraz położył i już chrapie. Ja pod żupan, dobędę papierów, trafię szczęśliwie na ów duży z pieczęcią; widzę, stoi tam Marek Bystry kilka razy wyraźnie dużymi literami wypisany; chwycę dekret, w zanadrze za koszulę schowam, otworzę z cicha okno i buch! do sadu wyskoczę, a potem w nogi, co tylko oddechu we mnie było; z sadu w pole, z pola do lasu i tyle mnie widzieli w Podborzu. Dostałem się pod Przemyśl i chciałem ku Węgrom dalej iść, ale kiedy ludziskom grałem w Niżankowicach, słyszał mnie jeden przejezdny muzykant dworski; podobała mu się moja gra, a że właśnie w Brzeżanach u pana Mikołaja Sieniawskiego ujednał się był, zabrał mnie z sobą. Teraz to już i nuty trochę czytać umiem, a jak się lepiej poduczę, to może gdzie organistą zostanę. Wysłuchaliśmy z niemałą uciechą tej całej opowieści Matyska, a ojciec jeszcze kazał dać miodu, choć w mieszku mało miał. — Bóg ci zapłać, Matysku — mówi — do śmierci tego ci nie zapomnę! A nim zostaniesz organistą zawsze ci moja chata rozwarta będzie, jako i przedtem bywała; ostatnim kawałkiem chleba podzielimy się z tobą. Ale, Matysku, czyś ty mojej kobiecie znać dał, że dekret królewski przyszedł? — Zaraz jej to przekazać chciałem, a i sam byłbym do Strzałkowic poszedł, choć to nie bardzo bezpieczno było, ale Markowej nie ma w Strzałkowicach u tkacza Sebastiana. — Nie ma jej! — zawołaliśmy razem ja i ojciec — a gdzież jej szukać teraz? — Powiadali mi ludzie — rzecze Matysek — że poszła do Lwowa, bo jej pan Zybult z Sambora jakąś dobrą służbę naraił, a w Strzałkowicach, nieboga, wyżyć nie mogła. Tam ją też pewnie znajdziecie. Ojciec posmutniał na tę wiadomość, ale mnie coś mówiło, że skoro to pan Zybult, wujek Marianeczki, służbę tę postręczył, tedy matka może być chyba u pana Grygiera Niewczasa, a nie gdzie indziej. A teraz tobym już chciał był na skrzydłach lecieć do Lwowa. Oko proroka 17